Diamond
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: A new hero comes to Gotham the problem she's Thirteen will she join the team can she be saved from her dark past
1. School

Dick's pov

"GRAYSON!" screamed Violet a girl with tons of attitude and the only girl that matched my skill in gymnastics. She was wearing the Gotham academy uniform and had her long brown hair in pigtails, her bright blue eye were clouded with worry (she's 5"1).

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Barbara is being held hostage by the Joker," I froze Barbara is one of my best friends she's also one of Violet's.

"What!" A few people looked at us

"Batman is on the scene right now but that's all I know I thought you'd want to know," She whispered I nodded.

"Thanks," she nodded and left to find Artimes and Bette. I opened my locker and grabbed my books and headed to the office to call Bruce (Batman). When I got to the office I dialed home. "Hey Alfred,"

"He wants you to stay in school," said Alfred

"But she's my friend,"

"And your job is to play a worried friend like Violet is, how is she?"

"Close to tears,"

"Look you and Violet have more in common than you think and when you find it out you'll be surprised now enjoy school," I hung up the school phone Alfred sometimes confused me I quickly left for first which was science and my lab partner is Violet as usual. Okay so we fight a lot but we get along well enough. I looked at her she looked so depressed she was drawing something in her notebook never a good sign.

After school Violet ran to the Gordon's house with Artimes at her heels, I followed them when we go their Barbara was standing outside her house she opened her arms for Violet who launched her self into them.

"Hey Barbara," I said.

"Hey Dick," she said and smiled at me.

"So why were you held Hostage?"

"He wanted Helium,"

"He couldn't go to a store to get that?" asked Artimes.

"Apparently," she shrugged "Who wants pie?" immediately Violet was in her house, Artimes walked in too. "Why weren't you there?"

"I have no clue I wasn't told why," I answered.

"Have you noticed Violet acting weird lately?"

"Yeah something's up with her and I can't figure it out," I said "And I heard you decided to join the team,"

"Yup I mine as well I'm bored with nothing to do," she laughed "come on let's get Pie before Violet eats it all,"

No one's pov 11:00 Pm Gotham Harbor

A girl around 13 was wearing a pure white long sleeve shirt a domino mask , a white skirt, and white combat boots was standing on one of the docks. There was a small noise she spun around her hand turning to diamond. When she saw it was Batman.

"Hello Diamond," said Batman.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"I need you to watch Gotham tonight,"

"Why?"

"I'm taking Robin and Batgirl somewhere,"

"Fine,"

Okay that's the first chapter I know it's not great but the story will get better I promise.

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

Diamonds pov

I was standing on one of the buildings in Gotham when I heard something move I turned and saw Sportsmaster

"What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily

"I came to check up on you after all you were once my Apprentice," he said

"Till I found out you were a villain!"

"Temper we wouldn't you to lose control of your powers now would we?" I growled at him. "I just came here to ask you something,"

"What?" I snapped

"Does Batman know who you are your past your old mentor?" I threw a kick at Sportsmaster and it hit him in the face he threw a punch at me I dodged it and threw a punch for his face but he caught my hand. "That's what I thought, now why don't you come to the dark side it's funner, think about it," with that he flipped me so I landed on my back and left. I sat up and glared at where he had been.

"You okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hey Red arrow," I said standing up and turning to face him "Heard you joined Young justice,"

"Yup good example,"

"For the team?"

"And you,"

"They won't except me if they find out my past,"

"I did,"

"Your different,"

"How?"

"You're my brother,"

"True, but that also means that they'll except you easier,"

"Yeah won't they wonder why I got powers and you didn't?"

"Accident," he shrugged "Come on,"

"Fine I'll consider it,"

"Thank you," he looked up at the sky "It's almost morning we should get you home," when he looked back I was gone already home changing into my pajama's.

Dick's pov

I can't wait for school the team got a mission there and they know my identity now!

_Flashback_

"_You have a mission at Robin, and Batgirl's school," said Batman "You'll also find out their identity's Batgirl is Barbara Gordon and Robin's Richard Grayson,"_

"_NO way he's lying right?" asked Wally I looked at Barbara who was taking off her sunglasses so I followed suit. "No way!'_

"_Wally calm down," I said, "What's the mission?"_

"_Protecting Sportsmaster's old apprentice," said Batman_

"_What?" _

"_She was five when she became his apprentice left at age eight when she found out he was a villain Flash found her using her powers took her to Martian manhunter who told us her past she was moved to Gotham so I could keep an eye on her," _

"_Do we know her?" asked Barbara._

"_Yes she's Violet Clare,"_

"_Violet!" Barbara and I yelled_

"_Yes you'll all start school tomorrow now go,"_

_End of flash back_

"Have a nice day master Richard," said Alfred I nodded and ran to where Barbara was showing the team Wally was staring at Artimes no one's really seen her since they found out the truth about her family.

"Hey Barbara," I said walking over "Who the new kids?" I asked tilting my head curiously

"Wally, Kaldur, Meagan, and Conner," said Barbara.

"Nice to meet you I'm Dick,"

"Cool hey where's the cafeteria?" asked Wally.

"Sorry Babs here has to show it to you,"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled I rolled my eyes and started to look for Violet and saw her walking with Bette.

"CLARE!" I yelled she looked over and narrowed her eyes and walked over.

"Yes _Grayson_?"

"Hi," she rolled her eyes and walked over and hugged Barbara.

"Hey Babs,"

"Hey Vi," said Barbara.


End file.
